One Very Glad Morning
by sexyinumama
Summary: When Tenten is late for training, Neji goes to her house for revenge. But arriving, he learns the fun way that you must never try to wake Tenten up. RATED M FOR A REASON! I WROTE IT! I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! TentenxNeji Tenx heehee, i'm not telling!


My first lemon. don't hate. I've been waiting to let one of these bad boys escape my mind and jump into the web. Hope to please..enjoy

Disclaimer: no no and hell no. damn

**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON ZESTED SCENES. EVEN WORSE, IT CONTAINS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING A LEMON IN MY LIFE...NOW TALKING OUT THE LEMON TO YOU, I CAN PULL THAT ONE OFF REALLY WELL. BUT STILL... THERE'S HUMOR IN IT, LOTS OF HUMOR! AT LEAST MY HUMOR! I MADE SURE OF IT!**

* * *

:-:-Naruto: **One **_Very_** Glad Morning**-:-:

* * *

:-:

She was late.

She was late and she was never late.

Never.

No one ever got in the way of Neji's training.

No One.

He was angry, but no one would ever know his boiling emotion since it was concealed by his impassive mask. Gai and Lee had already left, leaving Neji to wait for his sparring partner. Tenten was supposed to arrive six minutes ago to start the usual morning practice with her teammate. When she did not arrive on time -she was always on time; he was always early- Neji found it a little disconcerning, he mentally timed her for five more minutes before he tried to do anything.

Forming an agura position under his normal shady tree, he began to meditate and wait for his tardy partner (while mentally forming and planning ways of getting back at her for keeping him waiting...for five more minutes.)

and waiting...

and waiting...

And waiting...

AND..-wait you know what-

Neji couldn't take sitting and waiting for a forgetful kunoichi who just wasted twenty-six minutes of his training time. She's going to fear the raging anger of THE NEJI HYUUGA!

He quickly arrived at her small house and knocked a little too roughly on the door. He didn't hear an immediate response, so he knocked again, just a little louder.

No reply.

Neji was very irked by this. He activated his well known trait and immediately felt a chakra signature on the other side of the wall, so he knew she was inside, but he didn't see her form moving from the spot it was in.

Not wanting to be seen breaking down the door and rushing in to a home by any bystanders nearby, Neji transported himself into her house and on the second floor landing to the stairs. Soon he arrived in front of her closed bedroom door. Just about ready to open the door, he stopped his hand from turning the knob. Maybe there was a reason why she was not responding to his callings before. Refusing to think about anything threatening happened to the female ninja, he slowly moved his hand from the knob and gently knocked on the door.

"Tenten..." He leaned in close to hear for some sort of reply.

Nothing.

"Tenten, you are late for training."

Still. Nothing.

Finally fed up with not getting a returned voice, he placed his hand back on the knob and opened the door.

He entered into her room only to find her asleep in her bed.

Tenten kept him waiting because she overslept.

Neji felt his lips form a thin line. He felt annoyance bubbling into his chest, but also a small wave of relief crashing against it. She was only still because she was resting.

Tenten was on her side, closely facing the wall that her bed was pushed against. Long legs were folded close to her bottom as she unconsciously held a hand clutching barely any of the sheet close to her bottom lip. Her bent body was fully covered by the sheet, as Neji noticed that one of her legs shifted away from the other and straightened a little. As peaceful as she looked inside her little dream world, with her hair undone and splayed out behind her head on the pillow, it did not stop Neji from trying to make her rise.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and shifted some of his weight on his right foot as he calmly said her name. He was quickly told off by the still gentle breathing of the girl in the bed. Quickly, his annoyance with her lack of response **and** lateness came back two fold as he kept calling her name.

"Tenten." He waited for her to stir, but he only heard her breathing hitch a little in her throat before returning to normal. His eyebrows came a little closer to each other as he tried again.

"Tenten."

This time he heard something close to a word breathed out of her mouth accompanied by a groan. Neji didn't take notice to the fact that his right eyebrow and the right side of his mouth began to take turns twitching. He shifted closer to the bed till he was practically hovering the unused side of it. He said her name one more time and still met with undecoded mumblings.

That's it: Neji was pissed. The throbbing tick on his head said so.

How the hell could she sleep so heavily...?

Irritated, he stood back up and grabbed the top edge of the sheet. His pale eyes searched her form one more time for any signs of waking up; he found none.

"Tenten..."

He retched the whole sheet off her body and to the end of the bed, even the fabric that was barely held by Tenten was gone from her grasp, though the hand didn't stir. His face held a small triumphal smirk on his lips as he was prepared to startle his teammate awake.

"WAKe-

Neji could not finish his morning call for the girl since his throat tightened immediately. His body was frozen in its spot as his face was cleaned of any signs of anger and annoyance. His smirk went _whoosh _out the window and replaced with an open mouth gawk as he stared at his -ahem- teammate.

The same teammate of whom he just learned an interesting piece of trivia about.

Apparently, Tenten felt somewhat hot before she went to sleep...because she was naked.

Birthday suit naked.

Born free naked!!

Literally NO CLOTHING!

Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga household's newest and strongest prodigy, the most impassive gennin -nay- ninja, could not stop the reddening blush from rising on top his face. But who could really blame him: the only FEMALE on his team and the only FEMALE who he could have stand to be around the longest was right in front of him, asleep, unconscious, and NAkED!

Though he finally found the mental capacity to start breathing air into his oxygen deprived brain, he still couldn't work his body . His breaths came out rough as he barely managed to take two steps away from the mattress, trying to push the scene before him away before his legs refused to make any more, though he still leaned his head as far away as possible. The blush only got worse as he realized that he just gave himself a better view.

The blossoming woman's slender, bare back greeted his sight as the gentle lines dipped to a thin waist and curved back up, only to lead to a firm sweet looking -dare he think it- luscious candy apple ass, -_ahem-_ bottom.

Butt

Booty

Budunkadunk

Fine piece of sweet-

Dammit!

The girl had some junk in the trunk and she hid it well! Neji never knew Tenten had this..uh..side of her before..

..hehe.

But lets not focus on just one thing; Neji would never just focus on just one part of Tenten; especially, a naked Tenten. His perverted roaming eyes would never play favorites.

Long, creamy legs followed after her round rump and seemed to keep going forever. His eyes felt across the back of her thick thighs, down to the dip behind her knees and followed after the firm muscle afterwards.

Neji could not move his Fucking feet!

The end of her delicious legs brought a quick stop to poor Neji's wandering mind.

He could not believe that he had just..just mentally molested his training partner! He tore his bulging eyes away from her body to try to find another spot to oogle -stare -eh...look at with no emotion?

But damn, was that ass like a magnet!

He hesitantly looked back at her direction and focused **only** on her face. He did not want her to be awake at all for the moment.

He praised what fate controlled him when he saw her eyelids undisturbed and that she was still asleep. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, her lips moved a little and made inchoheret words.

Instantly his eyes were on her mouth as it began to move and Neji could only notice how her bottom lip was forming a slight pout. Or how that combined with the pouting lip, her face took on a look he's never seen on her before.

Something that made her look..inviting..

And the fact that when her lightly pinked lips moved, he was able to see a darker pinked tongue brush against her moist mouth-

Wait, what?!

Neji felt his face grow hotter with every wrong thought that passed his mind. This was his teammate! Someone who he'll have to come in contact with every day! He darted his eyes down from her face.

And made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. Or greatest, depending on how you looked at it.

His arms that were suspended in mid air began to shake, as he felt his breathing becoming hitched in his throat again. Lavender eyes dilated and kept their position.

Due to the height difference of the mattress and Neji's all seeing sight...well...Neji was seeing all the sight.

And what he could see was that Tenten was a growing girl. Breast he was sure that would fill his hand lay cradled in the arm that was still near her mouth. They weren't small, but they weren't ginormous either. They were perfect for her body, and even to the small pink nipples that sat in the middle of the mounds of flesh..oh god.

If her nicely toned stomach that paired beautifully with her slim waist didn't catch his eye afterwards, we would have had another booty episode.

Anywhoo.

..her slim and firm belly, most likely from the training that he helped in -thank YOU very much- had soft indentations of the muscle he was sure was underneath that creamy, smooth, lightly tanned skin. The very thoughts that raced around Neji's mind made him unconsciously suck in his breathe with a _sss _and exhaling, small shudders erupting through his body.

What he was doing was so wrong.

But she looked _soo_ right.

He pressed on, starting from the top of her _still _sleeping face and burned every curve, dip, and inch of her body into his mind. Even from the dip of her collarbone to the dip of her navel, which was an inny.

He felt himself grow dizzy and start to form a wicked smile as he repeated from the top, from how this new expression on her face was making him stare, to her perfectly formed perky breast rising and falling with each of her breathes, all the way to where her hand was held quite tightly between her thighs and even _-SCReeeeeeeEEECH _

_..went Neji's brain and train of perverted, dirty ramblings._

huh..

eh.wai..eh...huh...?

W-was her hand covering over h-her...

.._a small moan blew from the sleeping girls lips as she sighed...and once again, non-understandable language tumbled out afterwards._

Do you remember that position that Neji was in before, with his feet stuck and his back and head leaned away..?...well he apparently moved with each dirty thought, _closer _to the bed -only a little each time, mind you- , but when he saw the position that his teammate was engaged in, _the whole time_, he froze back into his previous position.

He thought Tenten was going to wake up soon; his heart was beating way too loud for her _not _to notice. His chest kept rising and falling quickly as the blush that had began to lessen over the few moments he stared looking at the nude girl, came back with a vengeance.

The damn blush kept getting darker when he saw her hand shift lower between her legs and a sound parted between her lips

"_nnn..ahh..onegai -ahh.."_

Finally, something understandable.

Neji's head shot to her face as she tilted her head away from the wall and allowed Neji to look at her whole face.

...with no signs of waking up.

Poor Neji was gulping air and panting. And this damn blush probably reached all over him now...

A rather loud moan erupted from the back of her throat as her legs shifted to the other side...

..and widen.

Neji looked like an ass when he saw the new position. His mouth dropped open and only succeeded in making his panting louder in the room.

Tenten was flat on her back, with her head facing towards the blushing teenager, and her legs bent at the knees and spread deliciously wide. Her once hidden hand was now visible to Neji. he watched her hand twitch against herself suddenly and more words breathed past her tongue. Neji didn't know whether to be happy or dissapointed that her busy hand covered her whole sex. Neji begged for her to stop.

please..

please stop moaning..

please don' -oh sweet kami...

AAh, don't move any mor-

Her back suddenly arched off the bed. Her head tilted back as her breast rose into the air. The arm that once held the cover crawled to her slim bellly and slowly began to rise higher and

higher and

slowly

a finger brushed against a pink nipple, a hot blush arrived to her cheeks as she unconsciously began to pant and mewl clearer words

_"ah ah..ahnmn.n. n..."_

Her fingers moved again between her thighs and her mouth openly said one word;

_" Nejiii-ah"_

The whole room just became too hot for him. That's it, it was too much. Neji couldn't keep calm after that. He could barely keep himself from running through the door...When did that close?

He was almost panting as loud as Tenten...who was sleeping. And doing..._ahem_...eh...'things' to her body. AND calling his name...

Is she awake? That could be why -nope she's still out of it.

She's just having a wet dream about him.

Thank you god.

Neji prayed that he could find the strength -and will power- to get the hell out of here, before something happens...

_...a pulse shocked through Neji's body and forced him to shudder and groan. Head bent slightly and eyes closing, a second wave rushed through him from his head to his feet._

_And then back up some. His head lolled back and he allowed a small hiss to leave his lips._

Ah shit...

He just realized that he was hard...and based on the constant throbbing, he's been hard for a while.

Milky eyes opened to look down at the tent growing inside his navy shorts. Another hiss came out when he felt it twitch under the straining fabric. Damn him for not wearing a bigger size...and these were loose too..

_" o-oh negai.mmn-nej-j-ah-i"_

and Tenten was not helping right now with the way she was whispering his name right now.

He slowly rose his head to look from his pulsing crotch to the _very _inviting female in front of him..

and again..

and again.

one more time.

His lips quirked upwards as he began to like where this is going.

_Her body shifted some more before her legs came closer together._

_"ah..n-no..neji -don't..no"_

His lips dropped down as he heard her. Was she dreaming that he was doing..stuff to her by force? He would never force something like that on her. His previous thoughts were not pictured as forcing her...

He'd would have merely helped her along since she's already..eh...ummm...uh-

ah, screw politeness...

She was already finger fucking her pussy in front of him and panting his name, so he might as well make her dreams come true.

Literally.

But if she was picturing him doing things to her body that she didn't want...

Guilt flew over him and he realized that he was acting like the dirty little boy he was. He was ready to take advantage of his -longest- friend and teammate.

Ignoring his lower half's protests, he crept away from the sleeping girl.

That is until her hand lifted from her legs and grabbed hold of the waist to his pants.

the same hand that was..

_"no..n-neji...don't.ah..stop.."_

A groan ripped through his mouth when her hand brushed against his bulge. She had a good grip on his pants too.

Did she know that he was -oh you gatta be kidding me-

This chick is STILL sleeping?!

Her slim hand stopped treating her breast and slid down her body and replaced the lost movements within her. And according to her face, it felt good. really good.

Hell, it looked good!

Long legs moved farther away from each other than before and exposed her whole body to him.

_A lonely digit moved deeply inside her body as the rest of her fingers were spread across her thigh. Her smooth thighs were wet and liquid came from the small slit where the slick finger moved in and out of. Every so often, the wetness would drip heavily into the puddle underneath her. When that happened, her body would tense and more groans and forms of his name would spill out of her sweet lips._ _He could actually see her abdomen tighten and her leg tendons spasm on occasion._

He didn't know what it was, but something finally made his body move toward her.

Maybe it was his name constantly being said by the girl that was fucking herself...who knows.

He leaned over her lower half with his hands supporting himself on either side of her hips. He watched her finger as it went inside her slit and come back out wetter than before. His tongue darted across his lips as he watched her body tense from the sensations that finger caused. A sudden throb of his dick cheered on the movements.

Neji wanted her. Bad.

He moved his weight to his left side and and slowly, his right hand hovered shakily over hers. Gently, He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her sex. A trail of clear thread followed her hand before snapping and disappearing. Her body groaned at the lost of feeling, but she did not rise from sleep.

_"Neji.."_

_Her hand on his pants tightened as she silently begged what force stopped her pleasure._

Neji felt her hand tighten on him and his dick twitched in response to his name.

_don't worry Tenten, I'm here_

Neji carefully placed her hand back onto her stomach. His bandaged hand started from the top of her pelvis and slowly drew lines all over her body, causing a shudder to move through her. His hand then covered her bare junction.

Oooh...she's one of those girls: clean and clear. His dick throbbed again as his fingers felt the heat and juice coming from her folds. His index and ring finger spread apart her lips and he blew into her pussy. Her hips jerked upwards and more words rushed after a groan. He did it again and found the same reaction.

_"hai..ah, neji.."_ Damn, this girl could sleep.

and moan.

and pant.

and arouse the shit out of her 14 year old training partner to the point where he would gladly play with her venerable, sleeping, naked body.

which he was.

He saw the hole and watched the juice spill out of it. Taking his middle finger, he rubbed all over her soaked pussy and listened as her panting became heavier. Wanting to hear more, he finally plunged his finger inside her slit. Her moans got louder and it was music to his ears. He moved inside of her and had to bite back a little moan when he felt how tight and hot she was on his digit. Damn, it was so small; he could tell that his finger was all that would fit into her right now.

He cursed the bandages on his hand.

Mentally, his dick cursed his hand.

His hand started moving faster and harder than how her hand was going-

_"a-ah! nnejjii...h-ha-ah-ii.."_

Neji looked back and saw her groan out his name as she withered in pleasure. He could feel her unconscious hips trying to keep up with his finger that was driving into her wet slit. Each thrust forced groans and mewls to come out of her lips. He slightly registered that she pulled on his waist when her hand tensed.

_"..h- neji.."_

The way her mouth looked when she panted his name, eyes closed with her lips pulled back, followed by her tongue peeking out and wetting her lips..ooh. Neji felt his cock harden even more. He wanted to see what else could come out that mouth of hers.

Starting to get rough, he drove his digit in deeper than before, feeling the muscles inside her pussy convulse around him. He kept going deeper than before and soon...

_A small gasp left her mouth as her lips quivered. Her hand slipped off of her body and quietly grabbed the bed sheet._

Neji watched her belly go taught and her leg muscles stilled. Every thrust from his fingers caused her pussy's juice to flow out of her faster. Soon, his hand was drenched in the remains of a quick orgasm. The bandages around his middle finger was soaked with her essence. But looking at how her lower half was still releasing more shots of liquid made his dick fight his pants.

Watching the steady stream of cum drip out of the girl's vagina and slide down her tensed thighs brought a small wicked smirk to his face.

well he _was_ suddenly parched...

and stimulating a hot, unconscious -wait, still?!...eh, more _'play time'_ for me- horny girl _is_ hard work...

Shifting so that he was bent deeply at the waist with his weight now held up by his left elbow, he brought his face closer to her crotch. Inhaling the musky scent pouring from her opening, he quietly blew over her sensitive opening.

What a reaction.

_Her breath hitched in her throat as the sudden coldness shocked her hot center. Unconsciously, her hips bucked a bit._

When her hips came closer to his face -though not enough to touch him- he noticed something staring back at him. A small nub of flesh sat right between her legs, and Neji's curiosity won over his waning common sense.

_Hellllo._ _What_ do we have here?

Finally wanting to experiment with his new found play toy, Neji quickly brought his lips to the exposed flesh. All too suddenly, two things happened in rapid succession:...

_A loud gasp ripped out of Tenten's throat as her back snapped completely off the bed. Her head slammed against the pillow as her body tensed and not-so-soft mewls forced their way out of her panting throat. The hand holding on to Neji's clothing gripped tightly, while the hand holding onto the fabric under her released its hold and splayed out its fingers in the air. Finally, after a moment, the tension left her body, and she was back on the bed, panting a little harder._

...and Neji discovered his love of eating a girl out. Oh, and how sensitive an accumulation of thousands of bundles of nerves can be.

If he knew that it would be like _this_, he would have jumped this chick sooner!

Quickly, hesitation, rationality, and the few remaining members of common sense was shot out of a window when Neji fully embraced his perverted and irritably horny side.

Damn testosterone.

His lips tightened around the captured flesh and in quick laps, his tongue attacked it. Circling the clit like prey before pouncing, he and his mouth was mecriless. Tenten's sharp breathing and groans filled the noiseless void in the room; Neji would prefer to hear nothing else.

Soon, just her clit couldn't keep him sedated; soon he was lapping at all of her exposed pussy. Running across the whole junction between her quivering legs with his wild tongue, before plunging it inside her already filled snatch, only to repeat the process over again, he and his finger was causing too much excitement.

Too many times did Tenten's legs spasm and close around his head while he was playing with his new toy, and finally, Neji had enough.

Neji's finger soon abandoned her wet and dripping snatch,as he used both his hands for more useful abilities. Like quickly grabbing her right thigh that was against his head, as well as catching onto the underside of her left leg, and and forcing them farther apart.

Now the naked Tenten was truly exposed to the touches of her perverted team mate and his ministrations.

Neji felt like a buffet just opened: All you can eat. Just free.99, from now until she wakes up.

Neji started back towards his feast, but stopped to swing the silver buckle that was hanging off the side of his face behind his ear, and then went back in there like a real soldier. Encouraged by the high testosterone levels in both of his heads and the delicious sounds coming from the trembling girl under him, he sucked, bit, licked, and delved into every pink crevice he could find. Every drop of juice that came out of her stood no chance against Neji; it finally came to a point where Neji said 'screw it _and_ her' and just worked on tongue-fucking the liquid out of her opening.

He was eating her out like a mad man.

Damn testosterone; damn it twice.

Neji shifted his head away from her pelvis to look at her panting face. Eyelids were still closed, twitching a little to the physical treatment. Her lush lips, wettened with saliva, were far away from each other, allowing her pleas and cries to be heard louder. Trailing away from the girl and her flushed face and neck, he followed over her mounting breast with the twin hard nipples perched on top with long slender arms tapering off from the sides; one of which was near his crotch and was slowly rubbing the tent in his shorts...

huh. Look at that.

..hmm

oohh!...heeehee..

..wait..

..huh..!

What the fuck?!

Neji's communication with his perverted side blew up into ashes and disintegrated in the wind like tiny little snowflakes when he saw that her hand had preformed the conscious-needing movement of releasing someone's pants and latching onto their protruding anatomy organ. And to begin pumping them, no less.

That's it man!

The jig was up! She had to be awake!

He's in deep shit.

deep

_deep_

_way_ deep

way down into the ground; a hell of alot farther than six feet, I can tell you that much.

He caused a chain reaction the few seconds after he realized that her hand was moving on him. He jerked his head away from Tenten's hips and started easing pressure off of her legs. Soon after, the smaller hand stilled its movements, and as he watched her face, Neji began to see the eyelids of the previously sleeping girl flutter open. Soon the long sweeps of her dark eyelashes began to rise and a vision of her glazed sepia orbs reflected in his lavender ones.

Neji tensed and prepared to form the one out the two actions that spontaneously happen when humans are faced with sudden revelations and filled with adrenaline: the fight or flight response.

_in other words_..

He was getting ready to get the hell out of here.

Just as her eyes began to focus out of the lusty sleep fog they were under, Neji made to get away from the bed as fast as his legs can take him. But Tenten had other plans.

Just as he was standing up with one foot backed away from the bed and towards the hell out of there, the laxed grip on him and his member tensed and tightened. Poor Neji. He was unprepared for the sensation and jumped, accidentally landing himself on top of the one thing he is fearing right now.

Freeing himself from suffocating by very appeasing breast, he stared into the narrowed eyes of a pissed off Tenten, with his manhood still grasped in her hand.

Neji, say good bye to yo buddy.

Tenten, start ripping.

Let the male mutilation _commense_!

Silence and heavy breathing stiffled the air. A cold sweat quickly broke out over Neji's body. Tenten gripped him a little tighter as she began to growl out at him,

"If you think you can get away from here without finishing what you started _and_ your dick attached, you are dead wrong."

Neji had taken precaution incase she started beating the shit out of him, so his eyes were shut to protect them from harm and his body tensed to take the pain. When he heard her speaking, he was expecting her to shout more at him and accompany her rants with well placed punches and a hard pull on her hand that held him.

He was not expecting that one simple sentence, no matter how much she said that he was one step from becoming an eunuch.

Neji blinked at her and filtered out the message between what she had actually said to him from the evil, and not pleasant sounding threats to his little buddy.

He blinked again.

So..she's not gonna...

..._and_ she wants to...?

Really now?

He looked into her eyes, and almost immediately spotted the small shining bits in her eyes that shouted of mischievous behavior. A naughty little smile graced her pinkend lips.

A similar smile found its way on his. But not just naughty; oh no.

This one held a look of a wicked person who just figured out how to manipulate people to their will. Like a villian finding his enemies weakness.

Yes, he had _that_ look.

Tenten slowly brought both her arms up and encircled them around Neji's neck; her hands not holding each other but playing with the shorter trsands of his hair. Neji couldn't help but grin.

"_Good Morning, Neji_."

"_Good morning Tenten_. Had a _pleasant_ sleep?"

"_Oh yes_. And I'm _sure_ that it's about to _get better_."

* * *

Wow! I'm done! that's it! I'm wondering if it is coincidental that my longest work includes one of my favorite things...hmmm...and for those who just thought the word sex, your all perverts. Don't worry, I thought it too. oh let me get this straight, too:

I'm not a ho. I'm not a slut. I do take bitch as a complement though...

So the question is this..how the hell do I know about sex this much?

well, i'm a teen. come one. I also critasize porn as a hobby...yeah, I do. Try it sometime, it's actually fun! And I read the serious 'm' and 'x' and 'please don't let little children read this or it will scar them for the rest of their little revealing lives' stories on alot of sites. Tell me if I did a good job. also tell me about the way I wrote it. was it good? bad? holla at a sista!

peace! huh..(watching the under aged kids who aren't supposed to read this) I see ya'll!

Go sleep!...seriously..

-Ja Ne!

S.I.M

(singin 'my milkshake's' metal remix)


End file.
